E Sempre
by miss Jane Poltergeist
Summary: Sra.Weasley escreve uma carta para Rony. Do primeiro ate o ultimo ano em Hogwarts.RonyHermione Traduçao de And Ever Liebling


E Sempre

(_And Ever)_

**Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de esclarecer que essa fic NÃO é minha, ela é apenas uma tradução da fic _And Ever _que foi escrita pela _Liebling._**

**Espero que vocês gostem e por favor , comentem.**

**Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa.**

* * *

****

_ Rony, _

_ Eu me lembro de quando te mandei para a escola primaria pela primeira vez. Você estava com seu cachecol xadrez vermelho e suas bochechas estavam coradas, seus olhos marejaram e você disse: "Mamãe... não chore." Eu chorei do mesmo jeito. Eu me senti tão mal te deixando ali, como se estivesse abandonando meu garotinho no portão da frente de qualquer um. Sua professora sorriu: "Oi, Rony!" ela disse. Você apenas olhou para ela: "Diga ola, Rony." Eu sussurrei através de minha lagrimas. "Oi," você disse e então apontou para mim, "é a minha Mãe."_

_ Você voltou para casa aquele dia, da escola primaria, feliz e você me mostrou seu desenho. Nossa família. Seu Pai, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, George, até mesmo a pequena Gina... E eu, rechonchuda, usando um vestido de dona-de-casa e um sorriso cansado. Eu guardei em meu armário e até agora eu ainda o olho. Você continuou indo à escola primaria e nunca ficou mais fácil deixar você ir._

_ Mesmo quando você era uma criança eu sabia que você cresceria para ser um herói. Não o tipo de herói dos livros que eu lia pra você. Nem o tipo de herói que líamos nos jornais. Mas um herói. Eu não estou nem exagerando, eu juro que não estou. Você era tão vivo... Tão bobo e ridículo e teimoso. Meu ultimo garotinho._

_ Seu Pai disse que eu tinha que deixar você ir para Hogwarts. Ele disse que isso é o que respeitáveis rapazes fazem o que garotos fazem. Eu disse que não, eu não vou fazer isso, ele é o meu Rony e ele fica. Seu Pai riu e me abraçou, como ele sempre fez, e fará. "Oh, Molly, ele tem que ir." Eu concordei e foi tão bom ver seu rosto feliz quando você recebeu a carta. Você vibrou e pulou, você gritou e abraçou todos nós. "Finalmente" você gritou. Eu senti como se estivesse perdendo você para magia, amigos e uma vida própria._

_ Nós te levamos para a Estação, você estava tão animado, você ficava falando sem parar e não fazia muito sentido. Gina veio com a gente, chorando, e eu senti vontade de fazer exatamente a mesma coisa. Você notou, como você sempre nota, mas não disse nada. Nós fomos para a Plataforma e eu segurei a mão de Seu Pai tão apertado que ele achou que eu estava em trabalho de parto de novo. Ele tem sido tão bom com uma boba como eu. Você parecia tão crescido ali, o cabelo vermelho bagunçado e puxando consigo o malão. Você começou a andar e olhou para trás mais uma vez, "tchau Mãe" você disse. "Tchau Rony", eu respondi._

_ Eu fiquei melhor depois. Eu jurei que essa carta não era sobre eu enrolando e sendo uma boba completa. Você veio para casa, após o primeiro ano e me contou sobre seus amigos. "Hermione é uma garota," você disse, "mas não age como uma. Ela é realmente brilhante, é a melhor da turma." Então você me contou sobre Harry e eu fiquei com medo de que Voldemort viesse atrás de você. "Não Mãe. Nós somos como qualquer criança normal" você disse, tentando ser modesto. Eu ri. Nesse verão você insistiu que pintássemos seu quarto de laranja e arranjássemos vários pôsteres encantados do Chudley Cannons, eu concordei e o seu sorriso iluminou o quarto. Você se lembra disso? Eu lembro._

_ Você voltou para o seu segundo ano após um verão com Harry. Harry sempre foi um garoto tão bom. Segundo ano Gina foi para Hogwarts e você disse que a protegeria, mas Gina não deixa ninguém a proteger, você sabe disso. Esse ano foi o ano do diário. Você corajosamente com Harry lá na Câmara me impressionou infinitamente. Você me escreveu dizendo como a estatua de Hermione estava indo, você disse que era tão triste olha-la... Tão sem vida e fria. Eu disse que você tinha que me apresentar essa menina para eu ver o porquê de você causar tanta confusão em relação a ela. Ninguém é bom o bastante para meu garotinho._

_ No verão após o segundo ano eu pude finalmente conhece-la. Eu soube no segundo em que a conheci que ela era a pessoa certa pra você. Eu podia dizer pelo jeito em que você a olhava e ela olhava para você. Ela era tão educada. Ver todos os três, você e seus dois melhores amigos, me fez sentir tão bem. Eu sabia que eles iriam cuidar de você e te ajudar e que você poderia contar com eles sempre. Eu sabia que você tinha feito boas escolhas. Eu disse para Seu Pai que essa coisa de paternidade nunca fica mais fácil e ele apenas sorriu para mim._

_ Deus sabe o quanto eu me preocupei com você no terceiro ano, com Sirius Black a solta, eu ficava preocupada constantemente. Eu disse para Seu Pai "vamos tirar as crianças de lá" mas ele insistiu que não havia lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts e eu sempre acreditei nele. Você disse que iria escrever diariamente, mas acabou escrevendo apenas uma vez por mês se eu estivesse com sorte. Você disse que estava ocupado com deveres, amigos, assistindo partidas de quadribol. Ocupado em se meter em confusões eu supus. Eu podia ouvir você rindo através da carta. "Apenas tendo treze anos, Mãe." Treze anos, já um adolescente, crescendo maior e independente. Era tão difícil acreditar que você era o mesmo garotinho para qual eu lia historia para dormir, que eu abraçava quando você estava com medo, para quem eu fazia biscoitos de chocolate. Mas você era. Você sempre foi o Rony para mim, ate mesmo depois de crescer._

_ O verão após o terceiro ano teve a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e você estava tão animada. Você pulava pra cima e pra baixo e começava a falar coisas sem sentindo sobre regras e jogadores e coisas do tipo. Nós levamos Harry e Hermione com a gente e vocês se mantinham ocupados jogando biscoitos um no outro e lendo historias de terror. Sempre que eu achava que você tinha crescido você me mostrava que eu estava errada._

_ Quando fiquei sabendo que o nome de Harry havia sido cuspido do cálice de fogo eu queria grita, não, de novo não, por favor, não me façam passar por tudo isso de novo. Mas vocês todos fizeram, me fizeram passar um ano inteiro preocupada. De novo. Eu disse para Seu Pai que foi uma má idéia te mandar para Hogwarts quando você tinha onze anos e ele riu: "talvez". Mas sua amizade com Harry e Hermione apenas crescia. Você disse que estava triste por terem cancelado o Quadribol e que Hermione ainda tinha seu gato irritante, e algumas vezes o Harry ficava muito bravo. Você disse que ia para o Baile de Inverno também, com uma garota legal: "Não a garota legal com quem eu deveria estar, pois ela já tem uma estrela do Quadribol como companhia" você escreveu. Eu pude ver o rosto de Hermione através da carta._

_ Nós ficamos em Grimmauld Place no verão do quarto ano onde eu tentei desesperadamente manter você, Harry e Hermione fora dos negócios da Ordem da Fênix. Mas ninguém nunca me escuta, não é mesmo?Era um lugar sujo, mas vocês três pareciam que estavam se divertindo com Sirius Black, outro amigo de quinze anos de idade. Vocês ficavam acordados ate tarde jogando cartas ou contando piadas._

_ Eu não sabia como as coisas em Hogwarts poderiam ficar pior. Mas elas sempre ficam. No quinto ano você se juntou ao time de Quadribol e eu era, como sempre, a Mãe orgulhosa. Você escreveu para mim dizendo que Hermione tinha te dado um beijo na bochecha e eu sorri secretamente, eu sabia que ela apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde! É seguro que eu nunca, particularmente, gostei de Sirius Black. O que não é dizer que eu desgosto dele, eu apenas não era fan dele. Ele era arrogante, cruel, e um tirano se e já conheci algum. Mas todos nós o amávamos, mais ou menos, mesmo não querendo. Eu nunca o conheci como um assassino em massa. Quando eu ouvi noticias sobre sua morte, eu chorei dois dias seguidos. Eu chorei porque eu estava tão feliz por não ter sido você... Não foi você! Eu me senti tão mal e desprezível, mas você era meu garotinho, e se eu o perdesse, nada mais importava._

_ Verão após quinto ano foi bem calmo. Harry e Hermione não visitaram. Nós ficamos pela casa mesmo. Você jogava Quadribol no jardim e me pediu para fazer biscoitos de chocolate para você. Eu fiz. Um dia você me disse que sentia falta de Percy. "Eu também", eu disse, abraçando você, e me sentindo como uma mamãe de novo. Eu adoro me sentir como uma mamãe._

_ Sexto ano você e Hermione começaram a namorar. Eu estava maravilhada. Palavras não descrevem o quanto. Você tinha, finalmente, contado sobre seus sentimentos para Hermione. Eu a recebi e sua família no jantar de Natal. Vendo você tão feliz e apaixonado foi importante para mim. Vocês dois deram as mãos por debaixo da mesa e eu sorri para seu pai. Você me contou que Hermione era difícil algumas vezes: "Todas as legais são" eu disse e com um gesto apontei para mim mesma "como eu". Harry estava sofrendo e como uma verdadeira mãe, eu estava preocupada. Parecia que eu havia adotado mais duas crianças... Duas vezes mais preocupação. Mas eu sempre amei você mais. Voldemort estava de volta no poder e mais forte como nunca, aquilo me matou, aquele cara nunca vai embora. Eu sabia que havia uma guerra a caminho, mas não sabia quando. Eu apenas rezava para você ficar a salvo... Eu rezava para você nunca me abandonar... Rezava para você ser cuidadoso. Rezava para ainda ter sobrado um pouco de sorte em mim._

_ Verão após sexto ano, Harry e Hermione ficaram com a gente. Eu estava tão feliz por ter eles por perto! A casa estava tão quieta com apenas vocês três, Gina, seu pai e eu. Vocês três ainda pareciam tão jovens juntos. Principalmente quando jogavam copos de água uns nos outros ou quando rolavam nossa colina abaixo. Harry parecia bem melhor. Ele estava namorando Gina. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando fiquei sabendo. Eu sempre soube que Harry fosse fazer parte dessa família, mas ele meio que sempre fez, não é mesmo? Eu podia dizer que você, Hermione e Gina o mantinham ocupado e feliz. Eu não podia acreditar que vocês estavam para embarcar no sétimo e ultimo ano em Hogwarts e eu chorei na manha em que os levei a estação. Eu olhei para seu desenho em meu armário... Sua pequenas mãos haviam feito pessoas tão pequenas e com roupas tão brilhantes e coloridas e um lar feliz. Eu sorri._

_ Eu estava tão agradecida do destino estar te dando uma folga em seu sétimo ano. O novo Ministro da Magia estava finalmente chamando mais aurores e pedindo mais ajuda na luta contra Voldemort. Pelo menos o mantia um pouco controlado. Finalmente. Eu disse. FINALMENTE. Você disse que seus cursos eram bem fáceis e você, Hermione e Harry andavam pelo gramado e conversavam. _

_ No seu ultimo dia em Hogwarts você me chamou no Saguão de Entrada. "Nós vamos casar no próximo Dezembro", você disse, apontando para Hermione que estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, "ela aceitou Mãe!" Finalmente. Eu digo. FINALMENTE._

_ Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Palavras não descrevem o quanto._

_ Com amor (para todo sempre e sempre e sempre)_

_ Mamãe_

_------_

Dava para perceber que estava para chover.

Rony encarava o caixão fechado. Sua mulher em pé atrás dele, acariciando sua mão, e seu melhor amigo alguns passos adiante. Harry estava quieto, Hermione estava abismada, mas foi dos olhos de Rony que as lagrimas saltaram. Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares acanhados enquanto Harry notificou:

Apenas dezenove anos.

Fotógrafos vieram ver Harry, que com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione haviam finalmente derrotado o Lorde das Trevas... Para sempre, Harry enxutou-os, se sentindo terrível. Rony fez como se fosse falar, e então parou, fazendo um barulho parecido com um engasgo.

"_É a minha mãe", ele disse, beijando o caixão quietamente, "é a minha mãe."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bom, foi uma tradução pobre, mas esperam que vocês tenham gostado.

E, por favor, comentem.

Bjzz

miss Jane Poltergeist


End file.
